


After rain comes sun

by vvasasavv



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: mpreg!A!Arthur/Omega!Bill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	After rain comes sun

下雨了。傑克將自己往屋簷後移一些。他看著倫丁尼姆街上的攤販開始慌忙的用粗布蓋住他們的蔬果鮮肉，並在一位旅人慌忙跑進門時瞄了一眼，打了個呵欠。那是隔壁街的尼克，八成又要找老闆的寶貝女兒。

漁港的第三個傑克對他的工作所知甚少，畢竟他還年紀尚小，只依稀聽聞年長的人說過一些流言蜚語，他們說這是王者之地，但又有人說這裡以前是座妓院，因為女巫所以讓前王給燒了，每晚都有妓女的呻吟調笑，有人說這裡有座地下室，裡面堆滿沃帝根王的金銀財寶。傑克聽得懵懂，只知道這家旅館每月會給他10枚銅幣看門，只要不下去地下室，其他他並不在意。

但今天狀況不同，他可以感受到旅館內有股奇妙的氛圍，老闆的使喚帶著緊繃，侍女們走得比平時匆忙，甚至愛麗亞—老闆那驕縱的女孩，穿起了他最好的衣服。

傑克拉住了急匆匆出門的廚師，想要問問今天到底發生什麼事。

「有大官要來，讓開吧你。」  
傑克還小，甚至連大官是什麼意思都不懂，只能愣愣的鬆了抓住大人的衣擺。

雨依然悶得下不下來。

「小時候我最討厭這種天氣。」  
亞瑟騎著馬對著身旁的騎士抱怨著。  
「海港的鹽會困在空氣中，黏膩在皮膚上。」  
君王皺了皺鼻子，彷彿鹽塊卡在他尊貴的鼻內。比爾對自己不敬的想法笑了出來。並遭到了他的君王的一陣白眼。「又要教訓我什麼嗎？」比爾只能笑著搖頭，並在眼神餘光撇見他的君王的披風。他知道(騎士們都知道)他的王的身孕，他開始圓融的腹會隨著馬匹在罩衫下些微的律動，而這想像總讓他燃起情緒的火焰，參雜著慾望、焦慮、驕傲與更多難以言喻的什麼，他的王對他的邀請與渴求言猶在耳。

「頭頭在快下雨的日子總是練的特別勤，」  
對吧，頭子。濕裩不知何時走近了兩人，一臉賊笑的說著。  
「所以我們都因此練了身好酒量。」  
崔斯坦爵士用手肘頂了頂他的國王。  
「他們怎麼說的？要碰碰倫丁尼姆的亞瑟不只要錢－－」  
「還需要千杯不醉的好酒量！」  
老相識的兩人大笑出聲，驚動了在旁買物什的路人們，比爾確定有些人認出了在馬上的貴族是誰，有位姑娘甚至俏皮的拉開粗布裙淺淺行了禮，而這換來的是他的君王調笑的點了點頭。  
「吾王－」  
比爾想他的規勸可有可無，也許他等著的只是－－  
「輕鬆點，威爾遜爵士，」  
亞瑟輕輕地掀動馬鞭讓馬悠然的前進。

「倫丁尼姆是我的地盤。」  
亞瑟轉過頭朝他一笑。  
「我不一定認識全不列顛的貴族，但我認識所有倫丁尼姆的兄弟姊妹。」  
亞瑟展開了一道笑容，彷若在這小小的海港，他是一隻高高在上的雄獅，招搖而驕傲。

比爾想他就是在等這個笑，和他身上微微散發的，比往日更加香醇膩人的氣味。

「來吧濕棍，」  
他的王召喚著往日的夥伴，比爾落在他們身後看著一高一矮騎著馬跟著路人打招呼。

「依然像個混混。」  
貝德維爾騎著花馬，踱到了比爾身邊。「也許沒有不好。」比爾聳聳肩，看著亞瑟跟一個由母親舉起的孩子輕輕擊掌，從身後看，亞瑟的體型並沒有太大的變化，但比爾總是覺得亞瑟不再像是他的劍，正如他的氣味，在烈酒味下蒸散著隱隱甜膩的乳香。

「你太放縱他了。」  
貝德維爾瞄了他一眼  
「我想這邊的花販沒賣金盞花吧。」

比爾一愣，但貝德維爾並沒有理會因下意識想遮住腺體而握緊韁繩的手，若無其事的跟上他們的君王。

比爾想裝作沒有聽到貝德維爾經過他時哼的愛情民謠。

漁港的第三個傑克對遠道而來的賓客並不熟悉，但他知道什麼人會帶著花香，他抬起仍稍嫌稚嫩的臉看著那群男人，隱隱聞到金盞花香。一個男人看見了他彎下了腰。

「嘿，小子。」

男人有一頭燦亮的金髮，整齊地向後梳著，在餐館燭光下閃閃發亮。

傑克嚇了一跳，幾乎沒有一位客人會搭理他的，更何況是被湯姆老闆所說的尊貴的稀客，這讓他張了嘴卻說不出話來。他看著男人罩著一件皮製斗篷，傑克意識到金盞花香是從他身上傳來的，而在他彎下腰來的當下，似乎有些困難，而他身旁的其他男人則隱隱地用眼神和聲響交流著什麼。傑克看到一隻手似乎要制止男人，卻又中途停了下來。他看著男人稍嫌困難的蹲了下來，旁邊是跟著他來的男人們，傑克看那些男人們不動身色的移了位置，將外邊喧鬧的人群隔了開來。他聽見湯姆的叫聲，似乎在道歉什麼的，但隨即就被拍在他頭上的手轉移了注意力。

「小子，你在這邊工作嗎？」  
男人笑著，並不像那些有錢人的笑法，更像是他常在街尾看見的昆恩那種，在下一秒就會將路人皮夾給摸走的笑。男孩好不容易點了點頭，換來的是男人笑出聲來，揉亂他那頭被同齡孩子嘲笑的金白頭髮。

「你叫什麼名字？」  
傑克又聽見老闆在嚷嚷了，但一個頭髮泛白帶捲的男人轉過身去，對湯姆說了什麼，老闆的臉迅速的垮了下來，肥臉變成前幾天他在吃蹄膀被碎骨梗到的顏色。這讓傑克覺得有趣的笑了出來。

「看來你也是個壞小子。」男人在突然在他耳邊說，  
「嘿，你還沒告訴我名字，我用一個這邊的祕密跟你換你的名字好嗎?」傑克下意識的想防備起來，但卻又經不住秘密的誘惑：「傑克。」  
喔，飯館的傑克，亞瑟後的傑克。男人說著傑克聽不太懂的話，但現在傑克只想要知道這裡有什麼祕密，是那些妓女幽魂或是先王寶藏？但更令傑克好奇的事則是：「你是Omega嗎？」  
傑克聽過Alpha和Omega，傳說Omega是那些妓女和乞丐，而Alpha則是貴族的命。傑克還沒有分化，所以分辨不出來，眼前的男人罩著皮革毛裘，除了他的笑容和語氣怎樣都是貴族大老爺，但也無法讓傑克忽略那金盞花香與男人微凸的腹部。

男人愣了一下，大笑出聲。而湯姆的臉鐵青的像是馬下的鐵蹄。但在店老闆準備拖走傑克時，男人只是再次拍了拍男孩的頭，站起了身。

「小亞。」  
捲髮的男人喚了男人一句，傑克看著捲髮男走近男人說了什麼，又給了湯姆什麼東西，一群人便魚貫地上了樓。「嘿，傑克。」男人向傑克擠了擠眼，並沒有跟上前面的腳步。  
「你討厭Omega嗎？」  
傑克一時不知道男人為什麼這麼問，他知道他的媽媽是Omega，會偷偷分給他酥餅的傑是Omega，但在他賺不夠錢會拿鞭子抽他的小叔也是Omega－  
傑克只好老實說了：  
「我喜歡媽媽和傑，但我討厭叔叔。」  
傑克像是又想到了什麼，趕緊補充  
「但叔叔不打我的時候我就不討厭他了，我不討厭……Omega。」  
傑克不確定的小生回答，卻發現男人的眼睛因為屋內的火光閃爍著一道像是晴天的光亮。  
喔，男人大笑著，完全不理會想盡辦法插話的湯姆與愛莉亞。  
「今天晚上教堂十一響的時候，到地下室來。」這邊還有地下室對嗎？傑克先是點了點頭，但又想到那些鬼故事，又趕緊搖了頭。  
但那位大人似乎沒聽過那些鬼故事逕自說著：  
「總之我在那裏等你，」  
便大搖大擺的跟隨隊伍離去。

傑克目瞪口呆看著這一切，沒意識到他的老闆憤憤卻又不敢動他的模樣。

***

「你要跟那孩子說什麼秘密？」比爾努力地撐著自己，讓自己的腿盡可能的大張，使得他的大腿不因性愛的搖晃而掃到亞瑟的腹。比爾說的斷斷續續，他需要用些話語來分散積累在他腹間的慾望。「這可不能告訴你。」亞瑟啞聲笑著，這讓比爾不服氣的緊縮著自己，連帶著讓亞瑟喘著拉著比爾的大腿更深的埋入他的體內，讓男人拉出綿長一聲。

「這是倫丁尼姆男人間的秘密。」亞瑟感受比爾最隱密柔軟的內裡，一邊歪笑著喘息，讓男人的腿根因快感而顫動。

「這是在橋上長大的孩子的秘密。」

比爾再次的因為男人緩慢而重的磨弄而呻吟起來。

亞瑟在比爾黏進門的一剎那便吻上了較年長的Omega。陛下，在唇舌間比爾喘息著像是想要說什麼，我的爵士，亞瑟的手鬼祟的滲進比爾的衣內，你知道嗎，我的爵士。亞瑟在他耳邊呢喃著，這位置以前會是露西的房，時常有男人將他壓在門板上，當我太小——像傑克那樣小時，隔著門還是可以聽見露西的悶哼，我就會想總有一天我要揍翻那些男人。亞瑟離的很近，比爾可以感覺到他小心翼翼的話語與呼吸，露西說，我該找個伴，別總想著揍人。  
「所以我找了個伴，我還有了他的孩子。」  
亞瑟的語調上揚了些，卻又不像對著身前的男人說，但亞瑟明亮的笑了起來。  
「我有你的孩子。」  
比爾幾乎是愣住的，連亞瑟的拇指撫上他的臉時都像是沒注意到。

「很多姑娘們一生的心願就只是存夠錢，找個好人家，離開這裡，生個孩子。」

比爾說不出話來，只能閉起眼睛，接受男人的輕吻。

他的王拉了比爾的手拂上他微突的腹部，比爾知道再過幾個月便可以感受到胎兒的動靜，一如許多許多年前，烏瑟拉著他的手放在他的后的腹上時一般。

比爾主動尋到了亞瑟的唇，金盞花的氣味蓋過了倫丁尼姆的海潮與君王的醇酒氣味。

亞瑟帶著慾望的眼中映出了他的臣子朝他跪了下來，將Alpha勃起的陰莖含進嘴中。

***

「生孩子是那些官老爺的事。」  
露西雙手沾著血跟亞瑟說。莉莉還在昏睡，但至少保了一命。露西的手浸在熱水盆中，亞瑟看見變成粉紅色的水，瑟縮了一下，手心好像隱隱作痛起來，但小亞瑟忍住了，至少不要看起來害怕。亞瑟在一年前可以不用經過露西同意到街上閒晃，而他學到的第一件事就是不能害怕。  
「官老爺可沒時間當個Omega。」露西看著粉紅色的水，手上的水滴滴在地上，隨後便說著莉莉需要休息將亞瑟推出門，男孩當時還不是很懂Omega和Alpha或是生孩子，亞瑟離分化還有好幾年。  
「官老爺的孩子是家族的事，我們才沒想這麼多，我們的孩子就只是個孩子，是懷了十個月生的，流著同樣的血的孩子。」露西嘆息著，女人的手一手摸著亞瑟的頭，一手環上了自己的腹部。

在許久之後亞瑟才知道露西曾為某個爵士生了個Omega女孩，在那些達官貴人中最最邪惡的那種，沒人知道露西的女孩之後怎麼了，但露西再也不準姑娘幫恩客生孩子。再更久之後亞瑟終於知道什麼是妓女，而他開始揮拳保護姑娘。  
亞瑟柔軟的趴伏在比爾身上，一邊說一邊讓比爾深深侵入自己。  
「這是你想要懷孕的原因嗎?」  
比爾撈起了亞瑟汗濕的頭髮。   
「我才沒想這麼多。」亞瑟喘息著說。  
「我是妓院長大的，而我只是單純的想要你跟我的孩子，」  
亞瑟的手貼撫著比爾，房間內充滿著酒與花的氣味，比爾皺著眉，侵略的性愛對Omega而言應該很難習慣。亞瑟同樣忍受著不適，律動著自己。  
「因為我就是個自私的渾蛋，想要的東西一定要自己拿著才安心。」  
亞瑟輕輕咬住比爾脖子邊的腺體，屬於比爾的金盞花氣味滿溢在他的鼻腔中。

「傳說不是這樣說的嗎？龍*總是貪心的。而且為所欲為可是國王的特權。」

柔伊最後依然撐不過。亞瑟在門外聽著接生嬤嬤說著，女人被白布蓋上，可憐的Omega，已經老的生不了孩子了，亞瑟不想聽姊妹啜泣的聲音，只好跌跌撞撞的闖進露西的房中，問著為什麼Omega是可憐的?露西是Omega，但她帶著幾十位姑娘，讓她們有食物吃有酒喝，還會做生意，他還幫姑娘趕走打她們的人。  
露西揉了揉亞瑟剪短的金髮。Omega不可憐，露西說，那些吃屎的爵士在這裡生活不過一個禮拜。  
「所以如果你以後當個大人物，要記得要把Omega當個人啊。」  
亞瑟純粹的藍眼看著女人，那雙眼睛即便坐上了王位，依然帶著純粹的光。亞瑟有次在夢中看見露西眼中的希望。當個大人物。把Omega當人啊。亞瑟醒來，看見比爾睡在身旁。亞瑟的手指劃過比爾的腺體。175呎遠的箭射在靶及人的心臟上，而麥西亞當然是個Alpha。比爾因為觸摸而清醒，亞瑟的手指順著比爾的手臂，扣上了大臣的手。  
「我想要個孩子，比爾。」  
國王如此說。

魔法師將藥給了亞瑟。  
其實還有很多方法。魔法師沉默許久，最後還是開了口。  
如果你們想要孩子而你擔心比爾身體的話。  
國王只是搖頭，不，  
不只如此，遠遠不只如此。

「現在換你了，比爾。」  
你是這裡唯一的Omega爵士，我們那時總說Omega只能生孩子。  
「但你是名騎士，而你的箭超過百呎。」  
「我以為我現在是在亞瑟王的床上而不是在告解室。」  
比爾彆扭的挺動一下，好險亞瑟發出的是滿意的哼聲。  
「說嗎，以後我可要給孩子說床邊故事的。」  
亞瑟攏住比爾的腰，讓性愛變的黏膩而綿長。緩慢的律動減少了比爾的不自在，亞瑟喘息著配合。  
有這麼段時間比爾只是隨著安靜律動，亞瑟等待著，等比爾開口。  
「尤瑟是位明君，小亞。我本來－－」比爾剛發出聲卻馬上像是被魔法抽走，亞瑟吻向了他的Omega，不再提問。  
亞瑟最終還是知道比爾怎麼當上卡美洛的騎士。關於一段聯姻或是不光明的家族史。貝德維爾說完時四周很安靜，亞瑟王靠在書房窗邊，向外看去時雲雀正好離開樹枝。  
「我會忘記你告訴我的，」亞瑟最終說，但這件事不該被遺忘。

***  
「這個姿勢真可笑。」  
在亞瑟辛苦的拉著比爾的腿貼近自己，而比爾需要撐著地板才能穩住自已的重心時忍不住抱怨著。比爾的聲音因為慾望而更加軟糯，亞瑟微微的喘息著，將自己埋在比爾的身體中，讓濕暖的甬道纏上他的陰莖，另一隻手則握住了比爾，緩慢的擼動。  
「嘴巴不夠－－」亞瑟發出像是撒嬌的抱怨。比爾因為亞瑟的肚子而必須更低的含納，金盞花的氣味隱隱的跟亞瑟的酒香混合在一起，這讓亞瑟無可救藥的渴望著。  
亞瑟又將比爾更加壓向自己，感覺自己的陰莖碰觸到比爾最深的地方。比爾顫慄著，像是承受了太多的快感。  
我們的孩子。亞瑟看著癱軟在他身下的比爾，感受自己日沉重的腹部帶來的限制，慾望緩慢的變成了更深的什麼，從亞瑟的心中滿溢出來。  
「這樣我好像得到了全部，」亞瑟繼續緩慢而重的律動著。比爾喘息著承受，而手覆上了亞瑟的，讓快感刺痛的集中。  
「在說什麼傻話，吾王－－」比爾的話語消失在積累的高潮中。但亞瑟看到了，  
在比爾因體力耗盡而迷濛的眼中，亞瑟看見他尚未說出的話語。

***

亞瑟拿著火把，傑克戰戰兢兢的走在後頭，那些傳說一下子湧上傑克的小小腦袋。該不會這位大人是地獄他看著那位有著湛藍眼睛，頂著身孕的大人用他的佩劍敲打著石磚。應該在這附近吧，大人喃喃自語，而傑克現在害怕極了，  
「大、大人——」  
「亞瑟。」男人出聲說。叫我亞瑟。  
這不是國王的名字嗎。傑克的疑問一瞬間被地下突然吹出的寒風所打散。  
「大——亞瑟，大家都說這邊有鬧鬼啊大人。」  
男人本來不贊同的神情又因為傑克的結結巴巴而笑出聲來。  
「你這孩子…但那可不是鬼，傑克。」  
亞瑟大人，現在傑克在心裡這麼叫著，依舊拿著他那把劍東敲敲西打打。  
「他們都是好姑娘。」

這間飯館的確有許多幽靈，被恩客失手掐死的、生孩子死的、病死的，還有最後是因為亞瑟而死的。她們也許要許久許久，等最後一個記得這是間妓院的老人死去才會消失不見——又也許不會。

你們要把亞瑟王的身世一字不漏地記下來。威廉爵士命令著，你們要將他所說的，無論是好是壞，即便你們的王小時候是小偷是地痞或是妓院的圍事，往後如果他變成像沃蒂岡的暴君，你們都要一筆一筆的記下來。還有你們要記下來，在一邊看著的，毛裘著不住渾圓肚皮的亞瑟王突然出了聲，你們要記下你們的王雖然是Alpha，但生養了小孩，而他的Omega的箭術與才智和付出的努力與忠心，比任何一位Alpha都要傑出。你們要把任何傑出的Omega記錄下來，是乞丐是妓女或是爵士都好，亞瑟王由Omega生養，他不是生而為王。  
「你們要寫下我的話，無論是Alpha、Beta還是Omega，只要站在卡美洛的土地上，都是我的臣民。」  
比爾驚訝的看著因為身孕而柔軟的沉在椅中國王，亞瑟拉開了還在街頭時的地痞笑容。看著比爾上前跪下，親吻他的手。

男人用劍敲開了地磚，嘿傑克，亞瑟叫著既怕又不明所以的男孩。幫我把地磚推開。傑克戰戰兢兢的靠近，用盡吃奶的力氣推著。  
「這間飯館有很多秘密，傑克。」肚子微凸的男人捶了捶腰，傑克這才想起這男人懷有身孕。這就像是一場夢。在幽靈出沒的時間跟著大肚子的男人到地下室來推地磚。捷克一邊推著一邊偷偷掐了一下自己的大腿，在吃痛的同時，地磚終於推了開來。  
看來他還在。傑克順著叫亞瑟的男人的話語看下去，看見了一盒木箱。  
打開來看看。傑克先是害怕的戳了戳木箱，像是怕突然變成怪物似的，最終還是在亞瑟的鼓勵下打開了箱蓋。

「這是這座地下室的秘密，傑克。」  
那些珠寶在燭光的反射下閃閃發光。  
傑克從沒有看過這麼多金銀珠寶，他目瞪口呆的又捏了捏自己的大腿。  
「這些會是你的，傑克。」男人拍了拍男孩的頭。  
「但你要記住，傑克，記住你說的話。你會在這邊長大，但你要記住你跟我說的，關於Omega的話。」

「等我有錢，露西。」亞瑟將麥粥遞給受傷的露西。  
「我要讓你們都好好地過活。」  
得了吧小鬼。露西笑著抬槓。「憑你向維京人要回來的那點錢。」  
「等著看吧露西。」  
亞瑟吻了吻露西的額頭，想著地下室那快滿出來的木箱。而離傑克眼來到妓院只剩幾刻鐘。  
而露西說了謝謝，亞瑟揮了揮手，沒有回話。

倫丁尼姆像是個標準的海港，多雨而一旦天晴便是陽光螫人。海水反射著光線，而街上的活力似乎也被陽光喚醒。貝德維爾和崔斯坦在後面絮絮叨叨，亞瑟可以聽見他們討論著國王孕期的處理。  
「這次的訪視還高興嗎，吾王？」比爾的馬匹湊近了他的國王，兩人的氣味被陽光蒸騰，舒適的融合在一起，  
「當然，尤其跟你在一起，威廉爵士。」  
別貧嘴，比爾碎念著，「對了，」隨後又想到了什麼。  
「你昨天跟那孩子說的秘密是什麼？」(你還半夜偷跑出去，比爾又忍不住的唸了起來)  
那個祕密啊，國王一邊握著馬韁，一邊將手扶上了自己的肚子。

「也許是叫做希望的東西吧。」


End file.
